Henry Townshend
Henry Townshend is the main protagonist of video game, Silent Hill 4: The Room. He is a victim of being locked up in his own apartment, Room 302 of South Ashfield Heights. Later, it turns out he is destined to become one of Walter Sullivan's sacrifices, the "Receiver of Wisdom", the 21st and final victim to be killed if the 21 Sacraments is not stopped. Biography Not much is known about Henry's past life except he is in his late 20s (presumably 28), an adept photographer proven by the pictures in his room and moved to Room 302, 2 years prior to the events of the game and also 6 months after the mysterious disappearence of the previous occupant. According to his biography, Henry stands 6'1" (185 cm) tall and weights 180 lbs (80 kg). He's not much of a social type and is usually only known by his name and face by his neighbours. Henry shows remarkable altruism throughout the game: he is constantly trying to help the people he meets, regardless of his own situation. A good example for that is, he tries to keep Eileen safe from the dangers of Walter's Worlds which clould cost his life. Fate The player's actions in game and Eileen's fate in the final fight will change the ending where Henry will either survive or die. The endings are: Escape If Henry has cleared his room of hauntings and killed Walter before Eileen could walk into the death machine during the final fight, Eileen will fall onto her knees and Henry will rush to her. After this, Henry is seen leaving the South Ashfield Heights. Next day, Henry pays a visit to Eileen at the hospital where he brings her flowers and she tells him that she has to find a new place to live now. It can be assumed that they moved away from the South Ashfield Heights in the epilogue. Mother This ending is similar to the Escape ending except when Henry visit's Eileen at the hospital, she tell him that she can return to the South Ashfield Heights. Also in the end, Room 302 is shown as possessed which would mean that Henry is still in danger. This ending can be acquired by not clearing Room 302 of hauntings and by saving Eileen at the final fight. Eileen's Death If Henry has cleared his room from hauntings but couldn't prevent Eileen from walking into the death machine to meet her demise, he will awaken in his room instead. He enters his living room to hear a radio reporter announcing the death of Eileen, as well as several other individuals. Although safe, Henry collapses to the floor, realizing that he was not able to protect Eileen. 21 Sacraments If Henry hasn't cleared his room from hauntings and couldn't prevent Eileen from walking into the death machine, like Eileen, Henry will also die at the end by getting possessed by Walter's soul. Little Walter is finally able to enter Room 302, stating he will not let anyone separate him and his mother again. Meanwhile, adult Walter is seen standing in the room while the radio announces the deaths of both Henry and Eileen. In Eileen's case, she died at the hospital while a corpse believed to be Henry's was found in Room 302, mutilated beyond recognition. Category:Silent Hill Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:In Love